monsterhunterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Goldbart-Ceadeus/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Der Goldbart-Ceadeus wird, wie der gewöhnliche Ceadeus, als Drachenältester eingestuft und hat - bis auf den gewöhnlichen Ceadeus - keine direkten Verwandten. Der Grund dafür ist, dass er so stark ist, um Naturkatastrophen herbeizuführen. Sein Name könnte von Cetacea (lat. für das Tierreich, welches die Wale umfasst) stammen. Dies könnte ebenfalls ein Hinweis auf sein Erscheinunsbild, welches einem Wal sehr ähnelnd, sein. Er wird von manchen als der Gott des Meeres beschrieben und bezeichnet. In Beobachtungen seien dem Menschen sogar aufgefallen, dass sein Kopf dem des prähistorischen Dunkleosteus ähnelt. Er könnte also auch Cetus, dem grieschichen Meeresungeheuer ähneln. Viele denken es kommt vom lateinischen Wort caelum (Himmel) und deus (Gott). Also sozusagen Himmels-Gott oder himmlischer Gott. Es ist unbekannt ob er eine ganz andere Art oder geschweigeden älter als der gewöhnliche Ceadeus ist.Taxonomie des normalen Ceadeus. Verbreitung Aufgrund seiner enormen Größe und extremen Seltenheit lebt der Goldbart-Ceadeus ausschließlich in der Tiefsee, bevorzugterweise in Grotten, Ruienen und Höhlen. Bisher wurde er nur in der Unterwasser-Ruine angetroffen. Seine Größe verbietet es ihm, in Seen oder Flüsse zu schwimmen, da er für diese allgemein zu groß wäre; sowie zu wenig Bewegungsfreiheit hätte. Desshalb sieht diese Unterart im Meer ein dauerhaftes Zuhause. Im Gegensatz zum Lagiacrus und anderen Monster, die zur Gattung Leviathan gehören, lebt der Goldbart-Ceadeus ausschließlich im weiten Meer, vermutlich auch dadurch, dass er ähnlich der Wale, das Meersalz zum dauerhaften Überleben benötigen. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Die Golbart-Ceadi sind nicht dafür bekannt, geschweige denn dabei beobachtet worden, mit anderen Lebewesen zu interagieren - abgesehen von Jägern. Obwohl sie im Spiel selbst die Unterwasser-Ruine mit dem gewöhnlichen Ceadeus und dem Tiefsee-Lagiacrus teilen, wird davon ausgegangen, dass die einzelnen Arten und Exemplare in verschiedenen Ruienen und Höhlen leben, welche teilweise kilometerweit auseinander liegen können. Ihre Nahrung besteht aus Fisch, Garnelen, Plankton und gelegentlich auch Epioth, wenn sie an die Oberfläche schwimmen. Es wird angenommen, dass die einzigen bekannten Monster, welche in der Lage sindy einen Goldbart-Ceadeus zu bekämpfen, andere Ceadi und der Tiefsee-Lagiacrus sind, da ihre starken Elektro-Attacken den Goldbart-Ceadeus enorm verletzten und sogar töten können. Biologische Anpassung Sie sind sehr gut an ihre Umgebung angepasst. Ihr bemerkenswerter Schwanz und Ihre Flossen ermöglichen es, wenn nötig, sehr schnell zu schwimmen und Spitzengeschwindigkeiten zu erreichen. Die leuchtenden Organe, die überall auf seinem Körper verteilt sind, können entweder zur Abwehr und Drohung gegenüber anderen Räubern oder zum Anlocken von potenzieller Beute dienen. Durch seine Hörner ähnelt er einem Gott der Wikinger oder nordischen Ursprungs. Seine Hörner sind so gewachsen, dass sie seine Augen überdecken, was ihn komplett blind macht.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Goldbeard_Ceadeus_Ecology The Goldbeard Ceadeus' horns probably were not kept in check because they now cover both eyes leaving it blind. Andere Ceadi rammen ihre Hörner gegen Felsen um sie 'in Form' zu halten, damit sie ihm nicht über die Augen wachsenhttp://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Goldbeard_Ceadeus_Ecology Other Ceadeus file their horns against rocks to keep them from growing too large and becoming blind.; weshalb dies der Goldbart-Ceadeus nicht macht oder weshalb dies nicht mehr funktioniert, ist unbekannt. Dieses Rammen könnte auch der Grund für die starken Meeresbeben sein, die in einigen Gebieten auftauchen. Auch wenn der Goldbart-Ceadeus blind ist, ist der trotzdem in der Lage, sich unter Wasser zu orientieren und Hindernissen auszuweichen, ebenso wie die gewöhnlichen Ceadeus. Es scheint also, dass seine Augen nicht unbedingt lebensnotwendig sind.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Goldbeard_Ceadeus_Ecology Even though the Goldbeard Ceadeus is blind, he can maneuver and coordinate very well like the regular Ceadeus. It seems the Goldbeard Ceadeus' eyes are vestigial and are not necessary to live. Im Gegensatz zu gewöhnlichen Ceadeus, haben sie so viele Algen und Bakterien gesammelt, dass sie diese als Sauerstoffvorrat verwenden und so tiefer als die üblichen Ceadei tauchen können. Manche behaupten sogar, dass die Algen-Anzahl so hoch ist, das sie nicht mehr Auftauchen müssen, um zu fressen oder Luft zu holen, sondern in den Tiefen des Meeres verweilen können. Goldbeard_Ceaudeus_Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise